


Scenes from an cursed Seafood restaurant

by Nihp1515



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihp1515/pseuds/Nihp1515
Summary: When the local Red lobster gets a new manager. The strange fellow decides to keep a diary about various hijinks that ensue.
Relationships: Amazon Alexa (Anthropomorphic)/Henry Hidgens, Deb/Alice Woodward, Doug/Melissa (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Howard Goodman/John McNamara, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews & Pokey | Pokotho, Paul Matthews/Bill Woodward, Ted Spankoffski/Zoey, Wilbur Cross/Frank Pricely
Kudos: 3





	Scenes from an cursed Seafood restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had. Hope you all enjoy it

April 17th, 3:42 pm

I decided to head in a little earlier today. It's my first day on the job and I want to make sure I have everything under control. I bandaged up my face so I wouldn't get all oozy out in public and head out. Stockworth lane didn't have that much traffic and I was able to get to the location on Brisby street in 15 minutes so I was still on time. Running a red lobster is going to be a great experience.

April 17th, 3:57 pm

Ok so I just walked inside and I'm already in love. This place is really clean and pretty for a Hatchetfield restaurant. I made sure the bandages were down well and started talking to the staff. There were Wanda and Agnes, the couple that worked back in the kitchen together. They were nice women and they were so cute together, holding hands and prepping the crab legs. There was also Scott and Bobby who worked with them in the kitchen, adding the spices to the chowder, mincing onions, they did everything. The waitress and waiters hadn't arrived yet, but I didn't mind. I knew that they would show up eventually. I can tell that I'm going to like this job and I hope that my dad's come out to support me.

April 17th, 5:15 pm

We are about to open and I'm so ready. Dad said he and Pa were coming with teal roses. I love roses so much and am so lucky to have to boss bitch parents. I made sure everyone knew what to do, grabbed my gangster fedora, and started to greet people as they came in. The businessman and his distinct partner. Then out of the black and white, my sister and her lover Deb came through the door. "Oh hey ladies", I stammered not expecting them to show up "What brings you lovebirds in?" "Contrary to popular belief," Alice said, "I love you a lot". I smiled and seated the pair myself still waiting to hear from my parents.  
I say goodbye for now Diary. I will talk to you late with more tall tails of this busy restaurant.


End file.
